


Choices

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [41]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Choices

When you returned home that evening, Steve was already back, Bucky was out back throwing the ball around for Charlie, and Heimdall was awake from his nap. Tony had gone back to the tower, and you told him you’d bring the book by when you visited Nat to talk hair styles for the wedding.

You cleaned up down stairs, not looking forward to possibly running into Steve upstairs. “Shall I run his bath this evening?” Thor asked, holding Heimdall.

You smiled at him. “Sure, I’m sure he’d love that.”

Thor beamed. “Not as much as I. I feel like he grows so much in the times that I am in Asgard.”

“He’ll be okay to travel soon.” You assured him. “And then we can spend a lot more time there.”

“He will love it there.” He smiled proudly.

You moved over and pecked his lips. “And if you give him tiny weapons, you’ll dislike it there because I’ll sleep in a another room.” You teased him, not wanting him to grow up with a sword in hand.

“The whole realm will disagree with you.” He chuckled.

Smirking, you raised an eyebrow at you. “And who do you think will win?”

“Mother. She always wins.” Thor shuddered.

You laughed at that. “Good to know.” You winked.

He pouted. “But son’s are supposed to begin training soon.”

“We live mostly in New York, for one.” You pointed out. “Secondly, I want him to have a normal childhood. Not going into kindergarten talking about training like a soldier.”

“What is kindergarten?” He tilted his head.

You blinked. “Kids about the age of five go to school. Usually in kindergarten they learn the basics, some give nap times, they play with other kids, things like that.”

He blinked back. “Naps? They should be learning the history of the gods!”

“And we can teach him that when we visit Asgard, but I’d like him to have an education here, as well. This way he can choose what life he wants to lead. What if fighting isn’t something he enjoys? What if he’s more into art? Or building things? There are so many options for him, Thor. Don’t push one thing on him too hard, okay?”

“Every man in Asgard is a warrior.” He defended. “He will be behind as a soldier.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “He’s not only a man of Asgard, either. Would you prefer a happy son, choosing what to do with his life, or an obedient little soldier?”

“I was an obedient soldier, is something wrong with that?” His voice was neutral thankfully.

Sighing, you shook your head. “No, Thor, and you know that. However, you were born, and raised in Asgard. YOU are a God. 100%. Heimdall is not! He is half-human, and spends a lot of time in the human world. I want him to experience both lives, and have the chance to CHOOSE what he enjoys. That’s all. Look at it from my point of view. Please?”

Thor stayed quiet, looking at the wall next to him. “Maybe we shall talk about this another time.”

“Yeah, whatever.” You sighed, shaking your head. It was clear that nothing you said was changing his mind. You didn’t want him to see you as right, you just wanted him to see where you were coming from.

“Please do not get upset with me little one, this is hard for me as well.” He sighed as well.

“I’m upset because I’m trying to compromise, and you seem to be hell bent on having things your way.” You explained. “Go give him his bath before it’s too late and he falls asleep.”

Thor clenched his jaw and did as you asked, going upstairs. Shaking your head, you went back to tidying up.

Thor thought about what you said as he bathed Heimdall, sighing heavily as he stared at him. He couldn’t help but smile when his son splashed, giggled, and looked up at him. “You will be great no matter what you do.” He rubbed his hair back.

Heimdall simply laughed, and resumed playing.

Once you had finished cleaning up, you traveled back upstairs, going straight to your room. Less chance of seeing Steve that way. Him not moving out had surprised everyone, especially you. You wondered when it would come, and knew Bucky would follow right after. Which hurt you all over again.  

Shaking your head, you moved to your bathroom to remove your make up, and change into your pajamas. Once you were done, you sat on the bed and stared at the wall for what felt like hours.

Tony was also sitting alone and played with his phone, finally texting you.

_Tell Heimdall good night for me?_

Hearing your phone, you reached over and picked it up, smiling at the text.

_I will. He’s getting a bath right now :)_

Hitting send, you put your phone back on your nightstand. You leaned back and covered your eyes with your forearm. You couldn’t wait for the wedding, hoping it would give you something to focus on.

You must have nodded off, because the next thing you knew, Thor was crawling into bed next to you, pulling you close.

“I’m sorry.” You heard him whisper as he rested against you.

Turning, you wrapped your arms around him. “Me, too.”

He hugged you tight. “I have to realize that Heimdall is half Midgardian, he may not be as good of a soldier as I hoped, so it will be good to give him options.”

You couldn’t help but blink away some of the sleep. You were slightly amused. “You want to give our son options because he might suck at being a soldier?” You teased.

He raised his eyebrows. “No offense to you little one, but Midgardians are no match for Asgardians.”

“I was teasing you, Thor.” You pecked his lips. “Your logic is he might not be a good soldier, so you want to give him options. I want to give him options because he might not LIKE being a soldier.” You shrugged. “Same conclusions- give him options- different reasoning.”

He tried to understand. “So does that mean you are mad at me again?”

You shook your head. “Of course not. I was being playful, that’s all.”

“Oh. Good then.” He rested his head back down.

“I love you, and I can’t stay mad at you.” You kissed his jaw.

He smiled as you did so. “If I deserve it, feel free.” He chuckled.

* * *

You were jerked awake in the middle of the night by Heimdall’s crying. Which was unusual, as he was usually a deep sleeper.

Thor was also roused from his slumber and looked at you before the both of you rushed to his room.

He was screaming and red. Scooping him up, you looked at Thor. “He’s burning up!”

Steve had also rushed in along with Bucky.

Thor looked panicked. “Shall we call Banner?”

“He’s not going to know, call the hospital!” Bucky spoke.

Handing Heimdall to Thor, you rushed back to your room to get your phone. “Call Tony.” You told Bucky. “If they want us to bring him to the ER, he is the fastest way there.” You pointed out.

Bucky nodded and grabbed at his phone.

You were breathing heavily as you called the hospital, pacing. “Uh, hi. My six month old woke up screaming, and his face is really red. He’s really hot.” You said quickly, looking at Thor.

It was a nurse and she seemed calm, which aided in your anxiousness. “Is he having trouble breathing? Also have someone take a temperature.”

“Steve, get the baby thermometer and take his temp.” You looked at the worried Steve. “And no, no trouble breathing.”

The nurse went through her list of things. “Any flu symptoms?” She continued down, writing notes.

“So far all we’ve noted is the screaming and burning up.” You explained, moving aside as Steve came back in, followed moments later by Bucky.

You read off the temp, wincing as it was over 100. “Is it best to just come in?”

“That would be best. For infants, we prefer to be on the safe side.” She agreed.

“Alright, we’ll be there shortly.” You thanked her as she said they’ll be ready for him. You turned to Thor and the guys. “Is Tony here?”

“Just flew in, sweetheart.” Tony answered, walking in. “Flew right over.”

“We need to bring him to the ER.”

He nodded and helped you strap him onto your chest before Thor handed you a big jacket. “Be careful Stark, you’re holding my life in your arms.” Thor kissed your head, then Heimdall’s. “We’ll be right over little one.”

“Mine, too.” Tony admitted quietly.

“We’ll see you there.” You said before heading out of the room with Tony to the front. “Thank you.” You were near tears, your heart breaking with each scream Heimdall gave.

* * *

The house seemed so quiet after all that. “I’ll meet you outfront.” Thor told Steve and Bucky. “We shall drive there quickly.” He went to grab a bag full of anything he thought you or your son needed.

Bucky glanced at Steve as they jogged downstairs. “You okay?”

Steve shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

Bucky gave him a sympathetic look. “Well, if there was anytime to prove yourself as a dad, it’s now.”

“I’ve never heard him cry like that. Ever.” He told him, getting worked up. “And there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Stopping his best friend, Bucky had a hand on his shoulder. “You can be there for him.”

“Not if Tony’s already there.” Steve sighed.

“You’ve been his dad since day one. She’ll want you there for him.”

Steve nodded, looking back as Thor came rushing down.

“Ready?” Thor looked the most disheveled.

They simply nodded, the three of them rushing out the door.

* * *

Tony flew into the main lobby, setting you down gently.

“Don’t leave.” You looked at him before rushing to the counter.

“Didn’t plan on it, sweetheart.” He breathed, hiding how panicked he was.

They were ready for the two of you and took you back immediately. You told the nurse to bring Tony. She motioned for him to follow, but he paused. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll be there.” He told you, his tone worrying you. Would you be visiting him in the hospital?

You looked at him. “Tony?”

He waved you on. “Go.” He said firmly, trying to keep calm.

You swallowed thickly then followed the nurse.

As soon as you were out of sight, he moved to a chair to sit down. He took deep breaths as he rested his head in his hands. “Sir, are you alright?” The intake nurse came as asked him, a worried look on her face.

“I have…a bad chest…so just trying to catch my breath.”

“We’re getting you a room, sir.” She said quickly before hurrying to the intake desk.

Tony winced and sat back, rubbing his face. He needed to back there with you and Heimdall.

* * *

Thor rushed in, straight to the receptionist. “My fiance and son were brought in my Tony Stark.” He said quickly.

“Your son is in room 345, and while normally we aren’t supposed to give out information, being who you are…Mr. Stark is in room 567.”

He furrowed his brows. “Stark was admitted as well?”

Bucky and Steve were behind him and they both frowned at that news. “What happened?” Bucky asked the receptionist.

“He seemed pale, and said he had a bad chest, and that he was trying to catch his breath. He did not look well.”

The three men shared a look. “I’ll go check on Stark.” Bucky nodded, despite always having beef with the man. “You guys go.” He knew that you’d be freaking out, as well, and hopefully it was nothing.

They all separated and Thor and Steve found you sitting next to Heimdall on the bed. You brushed back some curls from his forehead and looked over at Thor with puffy eyes.

He came over and kneeled by the bed. “How is the tiny God doing?” He was grateful he wasn’t screaming any longer.

Steve also came over and shakily rubbed at your back. “They got him to sleep, obviously. He’s on some pain relievers, and fever reducers. At first they thought it might be teething, but it shouldn’t be this bad.”

“Asgardians don’t get sick often, so I hope he heals fast.” Thor kissed at his litte hand.

“Me, too.” You sniffed. “Where’s Tony?” You looked between the two of them. “He didn’t look like himself.”

“They sent him to a room, he mentioned he had a bad chest so they admitted him.” Steve explained. “Bucky is checking on him.”

Your heart sank. “I hope he’s okay…”

Both men nodded and soon Bucky was rushing in, looking relieved when he saw a sleeping Heimdall. “Tony is okay, they’re just monitoring him. He’s pale as hell though.”

Hearing that didn’t help your mood any. “Why can’t we just have a normal life? Something is always happening.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve said, looking down at Heimdall.

“Not your fault.” You sighed. “I just hope this isn’t anything major.”

The nurse came in, checking his fever once again. “Well, his fever broke. Which is a good sign.” She smiled at you.

You gave her a thankful smile. “That’s something at least.”

“It’s not uncommon they get sick at this age.” She assured. “But we of course will monitor him until morning at least.”

“Will him being half Asgardian change things?” You asked her.

She blinked. “Well, to be honest we’re not sure.” She glanced at Thor. “Are you familiar with sickness within your people?”

“We rarely get sick at all, truthfully.” Thor told her.

She nodded, taking notes. “I’m assuming he will be fine, the Asgardian in him should heal him faster. No matter what it was.”

Leaning forward, you kissed his forehead. You were still crying, your blood still pumping. You’d never been more scared. You felt Steve rub at your back again and sighed, trying to relax.

You heard a commotion at the door and furrowed your brows, looking over. “And I say I don’t need to stay in your damn bed if I’m worked up!” An annoyed Tony snapped at a nurse as he came in.

You smiled in relief when you saw him. “Cause trouble Tony?” You teased but sat up.

He shrugged. “I’m freakin’ Iron Man, and they’re trying to keep me in some bed.” Tony rolled his eyes. “The rest of the team is on the way. How’s the little guy doing?”

You smirked, then looked down at Heimdall. “They’re saying he’ll heal up quickly since he is a half god. But I dunno.” You shrugged softly.

Tony nodded. “Still scary, though.” He knew that, since he was still terrified himself. “Well, at least you have two geniuses that can learn everything they can about kids and health.” He tried to comfort you.

You smiled up at him. “True. Thank you.” You looked worried again. “You okay?”

He shrugged. “Can’t keep me down.”

Bruce was the first one in, giving Tony a scolding look. “Bed. Now.” He ordered. “Don’t you try that ‘I’m Iron Man’ crap, either.”

You smiled at Bruce. “You tell him Dr.”

Tony feigned hurt. “You’re taking his side?”

“If it keeps you alive? Yes.” You shrugged. “Now go.”

He pouted but came over and kissed Heimdall’s head and kissing your cheek. “Fine.”

You blushed, but gave him a thankful smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll come keep you updated.” Bruce told you.


End file.
